


the price i pay

by astraeus (sirensq)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensq/pseuds/astraeus
Summary: Paparazzi photograph Beca leaving an adult store, and Beca has to handle the fallout.--aka, Beca discovers toys and her feelings for Chloe along the way.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 23
Kudos: 93





	the price i pay

Beca squints against the stretched stoplights, knuckles tightening on the wheel. Rush hour traffic in LA continues to be her worst nightmare. The headache she had when she left work, frustration over her second album, has bled into her car ride home. She usually listens to the playlists Chloe makes her during the drive, but her headache is making it impossible to play any music at all.

She rubs her temple with one hand, using the other to reach down and grab her water bottle. When she brings it to her mouth, she realizes she’s out of water. And, with that thought, she realizes she has to pee. She really has to pee, stuck in the middle of bumper-to-bumper traffic, at least an hour away from home, pounding headache drawing an ache out of her shoulders and neck.

“Fuck.” She groans and slams her palm onto the wheel. “Fuck this.”

Beca considers her surroundings. She knows there is a mall about two miles up, but she’s missing her usual get-up when she doesn’t want to be recognized, and that mall is definitely teeming with people. There are a few restaurants around here, but they’d ask her to buy something, or worse, take her picture, and she’s not in the mood to handle that interaction right now.

Her eyes settle on a banner that reads “The Mistress.” She shifts, trying to hold her bladder and perhaps more than a bit interested in stopping at the shop. She remembers Chloe mentioning that some adult stores don’t allow photography in the shop, and it is then that she makes her decision.

She will brave a sex shop so she can pee in peace.

—

She never said it was a good decision.

For one, why the fuck would a celebrity be caught dead around a sex shop? Stupid. She’d managed to avoid the pap on her way in, but that weird blonde chick who had gaped at her upon her entrance to the store must have tweeted her location or something, fuck. And she’d dawdled inside the store after peeing, thumbing through vibrators, and even some anal beads, which like, she’s not entirely sure she understands but she’d be willing to explore. With the right person. After a lot of preparation. And probably a pep talk.

Chloe and the rest of the Bellas are going to have a field day with this.

Sure, she’d made a purchase, justifying it as some stress-relief from her headache. It looked like a massage wand anyway, and it could probably double as one. But now, considering the small gathering of men with cameras just outside the store, she regrets everything. Was a “massage wand” really worth the embarrassment that’s about to come?

Beca clasps the plastic bag in her hand. She vainly tries to cover the logo on the bag, but in the back of her mind, she knows it won’t make a difference. As discreet as this place is supposed to be, the banner she saw on her way in hangs confidently above the door and on the sign near the street. Most definitely, the banner will appear in the background of any photos of her, and of course she’s going to be carrying a bag that plainly contains a toy. She is so fucked that fucked doesn’t even begin to describe her situation. She is so fucked that the contents of a sex shop couldn’t fuck her better. 

(Except maybe those anal beads, that could maybe be something that would help– )

A hysterical laugh bubbles out of Beca at the situation she’s found herself in. These photos are inevitable. She could call Theo, maybe, but then she’d get photographed leaving the store with Theo and that thought is enough to still her. She covers her face with her hand, head throbbing painfully once again.

She breathes in, willing her anxiety away. It doesn’t work entirely, but it works outwardly, and that’s what matters for the vultures outside. She pulls her shoulders back, pulls her hand away, and straightens. If they’re going to capture the most embarrassing moment of her life, well, they’re going to capture a moment where it doesn’t look like a complete mistake.

She opens the door. The sound attracts the eyes and lenses of those crowded just outside, and.

So much for confidence. She sprints for her car, clutching the bag to her hip. When she gets to her car, she fumbles for her keys before sliding not-so-gracefully into the driver’s seat and peels out of the parking lot straight into…bumper-to-bumper traffic. 

She calls Amy. “Amy, you’re not going to believe–“

—

She doesn’t immediately tell Chloe about it, and she’s not sure why. 

––

There is a calm before the storm.

Beca tells Theo about what happened the next day, and he grimaces, telling her he’d start some damage-mitigation before the photos dropped. He doesn’t mention it to her for a few days, and then he drops a bombshell. 

The “mitigation” is Theo securing a spokesperson role for her with The Mistress.

Beca laughs in his face and laughs the whole way home. But when she wakes up, she reads the terms of the contract he forwards to her. While the prospect is beyond mortifying, they are offering quite the array of toys for her to try out. The toy she did buy has been serving her well, at least when she gathers the courage to take it out of her drawer and feels like mixing her horniness with the embarrassment of that evening. It makes for a good climax and a whole lot of post-orgasm cringing. 

Before she knows it, she agrees.

—

On her next FaceTime call with Chloe, she cannot bring herself to mention this development, either. She chalks it up to embarrassment, but she calls Amy about it and even offers her a few toys, so. Something is definitely up there, but Beca is not poking that with a thirty-nine-and-a-half-foot pole. Or with her signing bonus, which was an 8-inch dildo, which definitely feels as lengthy and girthy as the thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole.

—

One morning, her phone blows up. Beca knows this is the end.

When she unlocks her phone, the Bellas group chat is the first thing that grabs her attention. Stacie has painstakingly gathered every frame of her disaster from different angles and cobbled it together into some sort of slideshow. Aubrey has sent a disapproving message or two before asking what she had in the bag. Cynthia Rose reacts to every message with a heart. Amy cracks a joke about golden showers and Beca buying anal beads.

Beca decides to feed the beast. 

_ “anal beads =/= butt plugs, i would know” _

She would not, in fact, know. 

Satisfied with her (albeit small) victory, she silences her phone and tosses it beside her before rolling over to go back to sleep.

—

Beca wakes to a shrill ringing sound echoing around her apartment. She blinks and checks her phone, noting that she has many missed notifications but her cell phone isn’t ringing. She stretches and turns to her bedside table, and she sees the landline, which she had completely forgotten existed. In fact, she hasn’t shared that number with anyone, so it’s awfully strange that anyone is calling her on it at all. 

Well, this day could only get more interesting. She picks up. “Hello?”

“Beca Mitchell!”

The soothing lilt of Chloe’s voice relaxes her. “Chloe Beale.”

“Don’t ‘Chloe Beale’ me. A sex shop?”

Beca’s lips turn up. “You ‘Beca Mitchell’d me first.” She resettles into bed, leaning against her headboard. “How’d you get this number?”

“You didn’t answer your cell phone, so I asked Theo.”

“How did Theo—“

“Beca! Answer my question.”

“You didn’t pose a question to me.”

“If I have to ‘Beca Mitchell’ you again, I swear I will—“

Beca hears a muffled sound come through the speaker, and she can imagine what Chloe looks like right now, gripping the phone as she impatiently stomps her foot. “Okay, jeez. Yes, I went to a sex shop.”

“And? What else?”

Beca shifts in bed, drawing her duvet up to her chest. “What else? I stopped in, happened across a vibrator, and the rest, as they say, is history—or herstory, maybe.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about it? You went to a sex shop and you got ambushed by paparazzi, and you didn’t think to tell me?”

Chloe’s amusement dominates her question, but Beca detects a note of hurt. She sighs. “Look, I was just super embarrassed. I was going to tell you eventually.” Lie. “Er, maybe not ever, actually. I was kinda hoping those photos would never be released and I wouldn’t have to relive my death over and over again. Sorry.”

“Seems like you’re reliving it over and over from different angles.”

Beca exhales. “Yeah, Stacie made sure of that.”

“Yeah, well.” Beca can hear Chloe’s coffee machine at work whirring. “How are you handling everything?”

“To be quite honest, I haven’t even looked at what people are saying yet.”

“From what I’ve seen, people mostly find it funny, but there are rumors swirling about you partnering with the store.”

“Not a rumor,” Beca replies, a little tightly. “Theo got me a gig as their spokesperson.”

“Oh.” This time Chloe exhales. “Well, that’s awesome,” she says, and Beca can tell there’s an undercurrent of _ something _ going on there.

Beca decides to push it. “Yeah, they’re...they sent me a shipment of toys, which like, I can’t even use properly.”

“Why not?” Chloe’s genuine interest shines through, and Beca’s stomach knots.

“I don’t...have someone to uh, help me out with some of them,” she admits quietly.

Chloe giggles. “Well then. Sounds like you need to get some.”

Beca cringes. “Aren’t you like, at work or something? Can we have this conversation about my sex life later?”

Chloe laughs this time, and Beca imagines her running a hand through her curls, eyes gleaming as she teases Beca. “Sure, we can talk about sex later.”

Beca pauses. “Uh—“

“Oh my god, you are  _ so _ easy.”

Beca frowns, but she knows she’s been got. “Oookay, weirdo. We’ll talk later.”

Beca can hear the vehemence of Chloe’s nod through the phone. “Yeah, we’ll set something up! Oh, and Beca?”

“Yes?”

Chloe’s voice drops low. “I’d be happy to help you out with your...problem.”

Beca flushes, and Chloe’s laugh rings down the line as Beca scrambles to hang up.

—

They don’t talk about what Chloe said later. But Beca’s heart warms when Chloe sends her a screenshot of a widget on her lock screen; behind the color-coded apps is a paparazzi photo of Beca running to her car. 

Beca knows that image has become something of a meme and hundreds of people have tweeted that picture with various backgrounds at her, but Chloe has a picture of Beca as her lock screen. Hope trickles into her chest, and she finally realizes that this thing she has been avoiding is entirely unavoidable. Inevitable, even.

Chloe subsequently photoshops her onto Cornell’s campus, back into Copenhagen, and against the background of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Beca seriously begins to wonder if she started the meme.

—

She does a shoot with The Mistress. It’s a video advertisement, actually, which she is horrified to learn. She didn’t even realize they did commercials. Theo only grins at her. The little shit. Turtle shit. Turtle turd. Turd-le.

Beca feels like she’s going crazy, evidently. And the only person she knows with this level of craziness—

“Beca! I’m so glad you invited me to this, we’re going to crush this.” Amy has a dildo in either hand, and she tries to twirl them like nunchucks. One goes flying out of her left hand and lands near Theo, who finally looks a bit chastised. “Oops.”

“Please don’t kill anyone with that,” Beca says.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ve learned my lesson! You only make that mistake once.”

Beca turns to look at Amy, who is back to touching the tip of every single toy on the table. Amy does not return her eye contact and Beca really wants an explanation, but Theo calls out her name. “Beca, time to get started!”

“Fuck.”

“You know, I could take your spot. I’m the best pornstar in Tasmania, and I could be the best one stateside.”

“This is not a porno!” Beca exclaims, then pauses. “Amy, you were a—?”

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Amy, that is exactly what you—“

“Beca!” Theo calls again.

“We’re coming back to this conversation,” Beca promises.

“It won’t be the only thing coming,” Amy says, suggestively pumping her fist toward her groin. Beca stares for a moment in abject horror before she heads toward Theo.

—

The shoot had gone well, all things considered. The director had focused primarily on her hands, and now Beca has some sort of inflated ego about it. Go figure.

When the video releases, The Mistress tags her Twitter account. “Multimillionaire Patricia ‘Amy’ Hobart” quote tweets it (thanks, Amy), and her fans immediately go berserk, screencapping and GIF-ing her hands in various positions, especially the one where she drags two fingers up the length of a toy. They’re sending gibberish nonsense; Beca has never understood what “skksekjrkd” meant but she’s not about to find out.

Chloe ends up sending her a GIF with a “;)” and Beca doesn’t know what to do with herself, so she calls her.

“Not you, too.”

Chloe’s face lights up on her screen. “Yes, me too.”

Beca rubs her eyes with her fingertips. “It was too much, wasn’t it? Theo was going for sex-positivity and I thought it was a good idea, but now I’m doubting myself.”

“Becs, you probably inspired a generation of people to get their freak on. You’re a hero.”

Beca bites her lip, shaking her head. “Now you’re making fun of me.”

“I am, just a bit. But I’m dixie-chicks serious! You’re an inspiration.” A pause. “You’re certainly inspiring some things in me.”

Beca’s eyebrows shoot up. Usually, when Chloe flirts with her like this, there is a twinkle of mischief in her eye, because Chloe enjoys making Beca flustered. Instead, Chloe has her face set in a soft smile. “Uh, thanks?”

Chloe’s smile grows. “I’m serious, Beca.”

Beca rustles her bracelet on her wrist and lightly pinches the skin on the back of her hand. “I don’t know what to say to that.”

Chloe’s eyes are alight. “That’s okay. We’ll figure it out,” she says softly. “Are you coming to my graduation ceremony in a few weeks?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Chloe clasps her hands in front of her. “Great! You’ll finally get to meet my favorite professor, he’s the one who got me the job in LA—“

Beca catches up with Chloe as she gets ready for bed. By the time she gets under the covers, Chloe’s storytelling winds down. “Are you in bed?”

Beca is so tired she can’t deign that response with a word, so she makes a noise in the affirmative. Chloe hums, nodding. “Well, goodnight, Becs.”

Beca shakes her head, tugged out of the lull of sleep. “Wait, keep talking. I like when you tell me about your day.”

“You mean, my stories put you to sleep. I should be offended,” Chloe teases, but she launches into another story about her roommate’s dog. Beca nods off pretty quickly, wrapped in a thick blanket and Chloe’s voice.

—

Beca gains the nickname “Mistress of Music.” She is not amused, but Chloe finds it hilarious, as do the rest of the Bellas. Even Theo leans into it, suggesting that they stick with the moniker for the duration of the post-album tour. 

She vetoes that immediately.

Since the name draws a laugh or text out of Chloe every time she sees it, however, she can’t be too mad. She would do anything to hear Chloe’s unrestrained laughter.

Sometimes, she does want to see Chloe restrained, though. Slightly different context, but hey, can’t blame a girl for fantasizing when she has a wand in her hand.

—

Chloe’s graduation is soon upon them, and Beca has taken the initiative to block out the third floor of a hotel in Ithaca for all of the Bellas. Ithaca isn’t exactly the ideal vacation venue, but none of the girls would miss Chloe’s graduation for the world.

Plus, when you have Beca Mitchell (and partially Amy) financing the whole trip, it’s hard to say no.

Beca packs quickly, excited to see her best friend graduate and to see all of the girls again. She’s also excited about the prospect of what seeing Chloe in person will entail, if these conversations will mean anything when they’re not held behind the protection of a screen. For once in Beca’s life, she wants to commit herself fully to one person, and now a sex shop, veterinary school, and a stodgy old professor’s career meddling might be the key to getting what she wants.

Beca finishes and zips her bag shut, ready to go, but her eyes catch on her bedside table. She appraises it and twists her lips as she thinks. Finally, she grabs her vibrator and stuffs it into her bag, but she returns to her bedside drawer. She chews her finger. Chloe gives good pep talks. She’s always prepared. And she’s definitely the right person.

Beca snags the anal beads, just in case.

—

Beca’s flight gets delayed, so she ends up being the last Bella to arrive in Ithaca.

She’s somewhat glad for it because by the time she reaches the third floor, she can hear the Bellas party in full-swing a few doors down. She cracks a smile, but her exhaustion overwhelms her. She’ll make an appearance, then head back to her room to sleep and regain some energy for Chloe’s graduation ceremony tomorrow.

Of course, nothing ever goes to plan when it comes to the Barden Bellas. Beca has only managed to change out of her airport outfit when knocks beat against her door, followed by a sloppy rendition of the first few lyrics of Mr. Brightside. “Coming out of my cage, and I’ve been doing just fine...”

Beca fights a grin and throws open the door, only to be tackled by her girls. Smushed between Stacie, Amy, and Aubrey, with Chloe’s arm wrapped around her neck, Lily’s face pressed against her side, and the rest of the girls somewhere in this pile of misfits, Beca laughs and laughs until tears prick the corner of her eyes because damn it if she didn’t miss this family so much.

Before long, Beca has been dragged up and plugged with three shots in quick succession, Amy and CR egging her on. The party continues in her room, and although she’s tired, she can’t say that she doesn’t love being around some of the people she loves most. Amidst the chaos, Beca settles into her bed, content to listen to the beats echoing through the room and the chattering of the women around her. The bed dips beside her, and she knows by the scent of her perfume who has joined her. 

“Hi, Chlo,” she rasps, eyes drifting shut, a smile spreading across her face.

“Glad to see that I can put you to sleep in person, too,” Chloe comments and Beca opens one eye to a pair of blue ones staring back at her. An amused look blooms onto Chloe’s face, and Beca can’t help but chance a look down at Chloe’s upturned lips.

“You have a special talent for exhausting me, Beale.”

“I’ll remember that for later.”

“I hope you do.” 

Beca reaches out a hand to Chloe, dragging her thumb across Chloe’s wrist. Chloe’s eyes darken. She tucks a loose strand of hair behind Beca’s ear, and Beca leans her cheek into the hand that grazes her face. She realizes she hasn’t been around Chloe in months, and yet her touch feels strangely like curling up against a warm fire, so she allows her eyes to fall shut again.

“I don’t know how you can sleep right now.”

Tired, Beca sighs and decides what to say, what to express. When everything is at the tip of her tongue, further loosened by a couple of shots of tequila and the sleep pulling at her eyelids, it’s nearly impossible for her to stay mum. 

“With you here, it’s easy for everything else to fade away.”

Nothing happens for a few moments, and then Chloe draws her close, humming quietly. Beca sinks into the embrace, tries to memorize this moment. Sleep claims her, and Beca dreams of repeating this routine for the rest of her life.

\--

Despite their hangovers the next morning, the Barden Bellas are loud.

Naturally, they get kicked out of Chloe’s graduation. Beca’s face gets plastered over the internet again for the debacle, but she can’t find it within herself to care, not when she can see Chloe’s shoulders shaking with laughter from the stands as they are escorted out.

\--

Though Beca is the last to arrive in Ithaca, she is the last to leave, having decided to stay later to help Chloe pack up her apartment (among other reasons, as Amy helpfully points out when Beca drops her off at the airport).

The drive back from the airport gives Beca a chance to gather her thoughts. Since falling asleep next to Chloe, Beca has avoided one-on-one interactions with her, favoring a group setting over the intensity that has become their relationship. It’s not that she’s afraid, really; she just wants to get  _ this _ , whatever it is, right, because she has never known a person who has felt more right.

Chloe turns her into quite the sappy motherfucker.

Also, Beca might have had a sex dream about Chloe last night, so like. She had jumped at the chance to drive Amy to the airport rather than head directly over to Chloe’s apartment.

But she is only prolonging the inevitable. It is clear that Chloe and her need to have a conversation, and in all honesty, Beca is not afraid of the outcome. She trusts that their friendship will prevail no matter what, but she knows there is something simmering beneath the surface of their friendship, a warmth that she feels with every text, call, or conversation. The uncertainty lies with Chloe. Chloe, who is about to uproot her entire life for LA, who hasn’t been in a real romantic relationship in years, who makes Beca feel like she can conquer the world with the strength of Chloe’s belief in her.

Fuck. Beca is about to be elated or crestfallen. At least either one will be good fodder for her album.

\--

Fidgeting with her rings, Beca taps out a knock on Chloe’s door, which immediately opens to reveal Chloe, hair pulled back and resplendent in a Barden hoodie and shorts, a wide grin perched on her lips. “Hi, Becs! Come on in.”

She opens the door wider to allow Beca to step through the threshold, and Beca follows her into the apartment. Boxes line the hallway entrance, stacked high and labeled in Sharpie. It reminds Beca of another moment years ago when they stood in the old Bellas house to hand over the reins to Emily. Back then, they had conquered Worlds without actually facing the real world. Back then, Beca felt so uncertain about every facet of her life because everything seemed so unstable, so prone to collapse, that she held onto the one thing that couldn’t possibly do that to her.

She had felt so certain about Chloe that she asked her to move to New York City with her. Now, here she stands, certain about Chloe Beale in a way that hums through her body, daring her to act on it.

Chloe’s brow furrows and Beca notices that Chloe had asked her a question she hadn’t responded to. “Sorry, what?”

“Are you okay? It seemed like you were off in your own world for a moment there.” Chloe hesitates. “You don’t need to help me if you don’t want to. I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

And because Beca can’t help putting her foot in her mouth: “We’ll spend a lot of time together in LA.”

Silence follows. Beca cringes and tries to fix it. “I do want to help. Sorry. I’m excited that we’re going to be in the same city again, I meant that I’m happy about that. Anything that will get you out to LA faster, I’ll do. Except maybe moving heavy boxes. I’m too old for that.”

The awkwardness dissipates and Chloe nods. “Too small to move them, too.”

“Hey–”

Chloe finally laughs. “I’m just kidding, Becs. We can hang out while I pack up the rest of my stuff, and maybe you can help me finish with my dresser?”

Beca’s lips quirk upward. “Yeah, I can do that. Toss me an empty box?”

Chloe’s eyes twinkle. She grabs a box and Beca’s hand to lead her into the nearly-empty bedroom. “C’mon.”

Beca follows and drops down beside Chloe’s dresser, beginning the process of pulling out clothing while Chloe hooks up her speaker. Chloe’s BlueTooth speaker begins playing one of her playlists, and Beca hums along with the music. Soon, the first song winds down, and Beca shifts to the next drawer.

To her horror (and her mounting curiosity), sitting atop the clothing is the toy from the GIF Chloe had sent her weeks ago, the one prominently featured in her commercial. She wraps a hand around it and spins around to tease Chloe despite the ball of tension in her stomach, but Chloe is no longer in the place she thought she was across the room. Instead, Chloe stands directly behind her as the notes to Titanium (lovely, Beca thinks) filter through the room. “Chloe.”

Chloe takes a step closer, eyes blown wide. “I wanted you to find that,” she admits, wrapping a hand around Beca’s elbow. “I spent a lot of time thinking about that GIF. I couldn’t resist.”

Desire flames bright in Beca’s belly, burning through the knot of tension Beca had felt. “Did you–did you enjoy it?”

“Of course. I thought of you. Some part of me hoped you thought of me when you shot that commercial.” Chloe pauses. “Did you?”

“Of course,” Beca echoes. She can’t handle the way her body is vibrating. Maybe it’s the toy. Fuck.

“Good, I’m glad.” Chloe looks like she isn’t sure what to say next. “I love you, you know.”

Beca swallows. “I know. I love you, too.”

Chloe nods. The grip on Beca’s elbow tightens. “Can I kiss you?”

“Of cou–”

Before Beca can repeat herself, Chloe pulls Beca in for a bruising kiss. Beca sighs into it, folding herself further into Chloe’s body, bracketing her waist with her hands. Rather than push them back toward the bed, however, Chloe pushes them into the dresser, crushing Beca’s back against the top of the dresser that juts out. “Ow, ouch.”

Chloe releases Beca’s lips. “Oh, I’m sorry.” She doesn’t back away though, and her breath puffs out against Beca’s lips. “I thought you’d like some pain.”

Chloe muffles her laugh into the crook of Beca’s neck, narrowly escaping the way Beca’s hand comes up to smack her. “Shut up, dude.”

“If I was a dude, I’m not sure we’d be–”

“Shut up, woman.”

She brushes back Chloe’s hair and presses a soft kiss to Chloe’s neck. With Chloe’s giggles vibrating against her, Beca can’t help but think that this is truly the best vibration she has ever felt, vibrators be damned.

\--

So much for that sentiment, though, because upon Chloe’s arrival in LA a few days later, they make liberal use of Beca’s vibrator. Beca collapses into the bed after Chloe’s skilled maneuvering makes quick work of her for the fourth time, and she hears the buzzing abruptly stop.

Chloe sighs. “It died. I wish this thing had longer battery life.” She grins down at Beca. “Then maybe I could have you like jello in my bed for a fifth time.”

Beca scoffs. “First off, this is my bed. Second, why don’t we wait for it to charge and prepare ourselves for another round?” Beca reaches down into her nightstand drawer. “How do you feel about these?”

Chloe's jaw drops. She snatches the beads. “I love you,” she says fervently, and Beca laughs.

“Love you, too. Now help me figure this out.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahaha. hahaha. sorry guys. i hope this isn't too all-over-the-place but it's meant to be somewhat crack-y and sappy at the same time. love y'all.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @charmills or on my new twitter account @astraeus_charm


End file.
